


nothing good comes from late night thinking

by underscoregeoff



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoregeoff/pseuds/underscoregeoff
Summary: After a long night, Awsten decides it’s time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @thebluepoptarts

awsten stared at geoff in Desperation. “daddy pleass eat me like u did last night” geoff thought about it, and sternly said “u have to earn it Bitch.” and so awsten began Workimg 4 it. awsten Got all dressed up in a shirt that said ‘i love my daddys cummies’ and Flaunted his Look. geoff got a Boner in his pantalones. “awsten u Earned it” and he fucking unhinged his jaw like a snake and awstwn climbed in. “wow daddy ur imsides r so Slimy UwU~ <3333:)):):):):)” “awsten how the FUCK you say that outloud” and the n awsten fucking died in geofds stomach axcid


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath..

awsten laid in the bed w Black lantied on and Flinched when he felt a sharp pain on his ass. “thats what u get Bitch.” a FAMILIAR voice siad . .. awsgen canr t see sHIT !!!!! hes blindfolded this is 50 shades of grey dont @ me. awsten grinned buf it was quickly replaced w a shocked Expression lf ecstact when he felt more pain on Ass. “dont fuckigg look at me like that BITCH!!” the voice said again, this time More accented and Angery !, all lf a sudswn awsten wa sbeing pucked up and careid sOmewhere i dont fucking know he cant See bitch. th voice spoke up@again “BITCH .” awsten grinenx and laughed softly . all Kf a suden . awstens legs felt SLImy.. awsten got what he wante d :) ... awstens legs began 2 burn from the stomach acid in the Demons Stomach . last dying words being . “i love U felonty steve “


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo night

“vore night vore night vore night” the chant could b heard throughout the tourbus. zakk was already halfway thru jawns throat and the parx boiz quietly stared each other down deciding what should happen. otto Picked up awsten and unhinged his jaw and Swallowed him whole. awsten would Burn in his stomach acid but he would do anytjing for otto :) geoff licked his lips at the view if otto swallowing awsten like he was nothing . this is just another saturday night on tour. awsten was barely inside of otto when geoff picked the both of them up and started 2 Gobble Down. They Slid down like PILLS ! easy peasy . at the show , geoff looked significantly different an was the only ine on stage but everyone just came for geoffs solo so he played and then walked off and they makde $110000000 and they both died inside of geoff


	4. A/N

fuck u!!!! i work tfrom thd HEART u dumb bnitches?!!!!! if uyou dont like my stuff u can get out >:(( we need to talk abt this bich ! km mad All the time bc u bitches makeme Powerless . id start a new wave and find ppl who find my work fantastic but im Devoted to my work i crave th attentikn all the bitcheds who left kudos im stupid 4 you yall luvky people bc u saw my work its Rare, made in america and makes ur cheeks Pink. bc of yall who suppoert me , ill always be around :] tho i am agloom boy and a crybaby , i am Ur territory now and u wont ever sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :)


End file.
